A general tape dispenser includes a base and a tape roll holder rotatably mounted on a front top of the base, as well as a cutter having a toothed blade and located at a lower front of the base. When a length of adhesive tape is dispensed and bonded to a desired location, the tape dispenser is usually tilted forward by a suitable angle for the cutter to cut the dispensed adhesive tape. The toothed blade of the cutter is normally exposed from the base, and tends to unexpectedly injure a user when the user tries to fetch the tape dispenser for use.